Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}6 & 6 \\ 2 & 4 \\ 3 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 2 & 3 \\ 6 & 4 & 0\end{array}\right]$